


She Wolf

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ahsoka wants attention, Ahsoka wants attention from Wolffe mainly, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, She knows what she is doing, Slow Burn, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wolffe is confused and horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Wolffe wasn't suppose to see this. He wasn't suppose to see any of this.He didn't know Ahsoka could be so.... so.... naughty! Sure the Torrent Company and the Wolfpack rarely worked together, sure,  but he thought that Skywalker would keep an eye on his Padawan.Apparently no. She was off the hinges and Wolffe wasn't sure if she would get hurt because of the Wolfpack's reputation during sex.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Ahsoka Tano & Sinker, Ahsoka Tano/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost & Comet & Sinker (Star Wars), Boost/Ahsoka Tano, Boost/Comet/Sinker/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Comet/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Sinker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Boost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me, using few excuses for just writing smut.

"General Skywalker. I am glad that you could come." Plo Koon welcomed warmly Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex on the bridge of their ship. "Of course, Master Plo. No problem." Anakin nodded. "Koh-to-yah, Little 'Soka." "Koh-to-yah, Master Plo." The two embraced one another, Plo Koon being like a father figure to Ahsoka.

"Commander Wolffe."

"Captain Rex." 

The two men nodded to one another out of respect and after that, Ahsoka drifted off to the side as Plo Koon and Anakin started to talk about plans on how to break the blockade on Naboo.

"Boost, am I right?" Ahsoka asked the grey armored trooper. "Yes, Commander Tano." He went stiff as if he was giving a report. "At ease." He relaxed and she leaned on the wall next to him, trying to be casual. "How are you handling it?" "How Am I handling what, Commander?" Boost tilted his head. Ahsoka gestured around with her hand. "All of this."

"Quite well, if you ask me. General Koon is always making sure that we are well rested, assessing our injuries and making carefully constructed plans with zero casualties." Boost shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

Ahsoka bit her lip, now wishing to see his face and reactions. "I'm jealous." A laugh escaped him, her core clenching at that sound. "No, I'm serious. I love my master, yes, but he's a walking headache. It's awful." Boost laughed again and Ahsoka had to will herself not to squirm. 

"Say," Ahsoka reached for his exposed blacks on his side, placing her hand on it, rubbing it with her thumb, listening to how his breath hitched. "How do you unwind after the battle?" "W-We take a shower, clean our weapons, play some games, spar or read books." Boost answered, a slight shiver running up his spine.

"You have a library? Or just a stack of few books?" Ahsoka ran her hand over his armor and towards his crotch armor, rubbing it with her palm, making him stiffen and grab her hand, pulling it away and leaning close, whispering. "Not here." Ahsoka smiled at him, glint in her eyes.

"We do have a library, Commander. Want to see it?" Boost let her go and straightened and she smiled up at him. "Yes, please. That would be lovely." She followed him out of the bridge, trailing behind him innocently, Wolffe and Rex following them with their gazes.

Rex turned to look at Wolffe. "You have a library?"

Wolffe nodded. "We do."

\------------------------

Rex checked his chrono noting that ot was two hours ago that Ahsoka and Boost left. "What is taking them so long?" Rex said lowly, not wanting to alert his general who was preparing for a temper tantrum, not agreeing with General Plo's careful and calculated planes, prefering to jump into the problem head on.

"They should be here or they will miss out the plan." Rex looked around the bridge, checking if he didn't miss them. 

"I'll go and look for them. It looks like you'll need a bucket of ice to calm your hot headed general." Wolffe bumped Rex's shoulder, walking around him and out of the bridge.

Rex took a deep breath and really considered bringing the bucket of ice.

_"Well, here we go again."_

\-------------------------

Wolffe walked down the hallway towards the small library, keeping his pace slow, trying to make it longer so he wouldn't witness General Skywalker's meltdown. 

Upon entering the library, he froze, hearing wet sounds and panting. Taking off his helmet and straining his ears, making sure that he wasn't imagining it, he silently followed it, the sounds getting clearer and clearer.

Peeking around a corner, his eyes widened, his armor suddenly getting tight. 

Boost was leaning against the library table, his crotch piece laying on the ground, his lower blacks rolled hallway down on his thighs, his huge cock fully hard, Ahsoka kneeling between his legs, fully naked, her clothes discarded in a heap on the floor, sucking hungrily on Boost's cock, fondling his balls.

"Take it all the way down. Yeah, good girl." Boost's voice was husky, thick with lust, pushing Ahsoka's head down to the base of his cock, groaning as her throat worked around his shaft, her tongue flicking out to lick his balls.

"Oh, shit, do that again!" Boost jolted at that, groaning and Ahsoka was looking up at him as she deepthroated him, wet obsure noises escaping her, drool running down her chin. 

She bobed her head up and down, up and down, up and down, keeping an eye contact with Boost the whole time and fondling his balls and..... _was her lekku always this dark blue?_

Grabbing at one of her montrals, Boost pulled her back and she tilted her head up to look at him, her lips wet and puffy, glistening.

Boost was panting, his cheeks flushed - _how good Ahsoka is, he never saw Boost this wrecked! - _and he smiled down at her and she smiled back, stroking his cock with jerky movements, going back to suck at his tip, making him groan. "You're such a good girl, pleasing me. What if I gave you a reward?" 

And with that, Ahsoka moaned and started to suck on Boost's dick with a new found vigour, making him cry out and grasp the edge of the table, his hips pistoning into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin.

Boost creamed her throat with a groan, slamming into the base, his hips jerking a few times as Ahsoka's eyed rolled back into her head, moaning at the taste. She pulled back with a long, hard suck, pulling Boost with her for a bit, releasing it with a wet 'pop'!

A small drop ran down from the corner of her mouth and she collected it with her finger and sucked it, moaning. "I really liked my reward." Boost chuckled. "This wasn't the real deal." He picked her up, making her giggle and he placed her on the table, getting between her legs.

"You're dripping wet. Did I turn you on so much?" Boost rised his brows and Ahsoka giggled. "The taste of your cock and-" Ahsoka gasped as Boost latched his lips around her little nub, sucking, making her buck and he held her down firmly. "Nu uh. I'm doing the work this time." 

He sucked on her nub again, making her curl up on him, flicking his tongue over it, making her moan. "Quiet, dove. We don't want to alert the whole ship." Boost pulled back for a moment before dragging his tongue slowly dragging his tongue over her pussy lips, making her shudder. "You taste good, dove." He murmured, licking at her folds again before sliding his tongue in, Ahsoka opening her mouth in a silent moan.

Boost kept licking and lapping at her juices, purring, making her shiver and fist his hair, pulling him closer to her, pressing his nose against her clit. 

Ahsoka moaned and bit down on her wrist to stiffle herself further as Boost continued to eat her out, looking like he was having a decent meal after years.

Unable to buck her hips, she pressed him even closer to herself, making him groan and because of that, stars exploded behind her eyes, muffling her moans with her mouth, clenching around his tongue, spilling more juices onto his chin.

A firm tug on his hair made him pull back, licking his lips and wiping them with the back of his hand. "You alright, Commander?" Ahsoka nodded with a dazed expression, pulling him down for a kiss.

Wolffe let go of his limp cock, his glove and ground stained with semen, _his semen, _tucking himself back in, composing himself. 

Boost and Ahsoka got dressed and made themselves look presentable and Wolffe bolted, hiding, not making a sound and Boost and Ahsoka talked like they just didn't have sex mere moments ago, continuing their day as normal.

Wolffe came out of his hiding spot and walked over to the table, taking his gloves off, dipping his fingers in Ahsoka's leftover juices and inhaling them, making him moan softly.

He was instantly hard again.


	2. Sinker

"Wait. You and Commander Tano did what?" Sinker quirked his brow at Boost, who just shrugged and took a gulp of his beer. "I didn't force her into anything, if you're concerned about that. I told that she can always say 'no' and can walk away any time of she's uncomfortable. She stayed for the whole thing."

Sinker's jaw dropped and he shut it just as quickly. "And she just approached you? Out of nowhere?" Boost looked around 79's for any eavesdroppers before answering. "Yeah. She drifted to me when General Skywalker nor General Koon weren't paying attention, asking innocent questions before getting more bold."

The two sipped from their beer cups before settling them down. "You think she would do the same with me, if I approached her?" Sinker asked with a thoughtful look, Boost's eyes widening. "Are you serious?! This could only be the spur of the moment and hell, what if you got caught?" Boost looked around again. "Besides, General Skywalker must be keeping an eye on her."

Sinker got a shit eating grin. "Ya think? Then who's over there?" Boost looked, blinking a few times.

Ahsoka Tano was sitting at a bar, chatting away with Galactic Marines still in their armors but their helmets away, laugh erupting from them.

"Looks like they are in a good spirit." Sinker grinned. "Maybe they got bored of General Mundi." Boost frowned at the comment as he watched the Marines touch Ahsoka, hands smoothing over her lekku, which turned darker blue - _Boost felt himself stiffen in his pants at the memory - _Ahsoka leaning into the touches.

One of them caressed her thigh and she uncrossed her legs, letting them fall open and there were way too many hands to belong to one trooper, touching her inner thigh, drifting higher and higher.

Then the hands disappeared and Ahsoka got up and excused herself, walking towards the toilets, the Marines exchanging smirks.

"Sinker, wait! Damn it!" Boost facepalmed as Sinker got up and casually walked towards the toilets, waiting for Ahsoka to come out, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, observing the patrons of 79'.

When Ahsoka exited the toilet, he cornered her, hands planted on either side of Ahsoka's head, smirking at her. "Hey there, doll." "Hi, Sinker. Were you waiting for me?" She smiled up at him and he slid one lf his hands down her side, Ahsoka tilting her head.

He chuckled. "Maybe." Nuzzling her neck, drawing a shaky breath from her. "Boost told me, what you've done." He claimed her lips in a deep kiss. "Naughty girl." She giggled and wriggled out of his grasp. "I can see you're interested but I'm taken for the night." Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at the Marines. 

"Oh..." Sinker sounded upset, pouting and Ahsoka resisted the urge to laugh before thrusting a piece of paper into his hands. "My comm number." She winked at him. "Call me." 

Sinker grinned at her and sauntered back over to his table, Boost watching him curiously. "What did you do?" "Got her number." Sinker waved with the paper. "Got myself a deal."

Both of them looked over at the Marines again when Ahsoka laughed, being swung over Bacara's shoulder and being carried off to the second floor, where the rooms were located.

"She will be sore the next day." Boost commented and Sinker nodded. "She'll feel that for a week, maybe." "Really, Sinker?" Boost shot him a glare. "Hey, the Marines are worse than the Wolfpack." Sinker raised his hands and Boost rolled his eyes. "Rumors, Sinker. Rumors."

* * *

Sinker called Ahsoka after a few days, thankfully she was still in hyperspace and not in any battle. They chatted for a while and he asked her how the Marines treated her during that night.

_"They left me with few bite marks and bruises but nothing that my clothing couldn't hide."_

"Well then, I should treat you like a gentleman the next time we meet, eh?"

A giggle. _"You don't have to. I asked for it."_

Sinker sputtered. "Asked for it? Ahsoka, they could hurt you!"

_"Sinker, calm down. They didn't do me anything I wasn't comfortable with. Hell, believe it or not, Bacara, of all people, was the most considerate of them all."_

Since when Jedi could curse? "Alright, I believe you, baby doll. We should meet as soon as you come back, if General Plo won't get any rescue mission."

_"Sure thing, Sinker. I'm excited." _

* * *

It was a sheet luck that the 501st wasn't deployed on any mission after the Wolfpack and General Plo returned.

Sinker sent Ahsoka a quick message to let her now that he was at 79's, sitting at a bar, sipping at his beer, occasionally turning around to scan over tonight's patrons.

Turning back around to take a big gulp of his beer, when arms snaked around his hand and someone whispered into his ear. "There you are. I'm wet and clenching so much just thinking about what we would do." And bit his earlobe, making him close his eyes and shudder.

Ahsoka sat next to him and motioned for the bartender to bring her a cocktail. "The usual, sweet cheeks?" 

"You know me by now."

Ahsoka smiled at the bartender and looked at Sinker, who rised a brow. "Commander Keller is a bad influence." "Commander Keller? How so?" The bartender brought Ahsoka her cocktail and she smiled at him and took a sip. "The 501st and the Galactic Marines rarely met but the two of us bumped into one another while we were on Coruscant. He took me here, into 79's and I told him, I didn't drink."

She shrugged. "So we started to try out different 'ladie's'," Ahsoka made a quiotation marks with her fingers, "Drinks, until we found out what suited me."

Taking another sip from her cocktail, Sinker smirked at her. "And what happened afterwards?" Ahsoka smiled. "We went up there." Ahsoka pointed at the second floor.

"And?" Sinker asked, downing his beer in one go. Ahsoka leaned in. "He fucked me raw." She said lowly, making Sinker shudder. "I want to do that to you too." "I know. But let me finish my drink first."

Ahsoka took excruciatingly long to finish her drink, making an easy going conversation with Sinker but at the same time, making him antsy.

"Alright, I'm finished." Sinker hopped down from the stool and took Ahsoka's hand, leading her up onto the second floor, picking the first room that was available.

As soon as the door closed and locked, he was on her, kissing her deeply and passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue. They both moaned at that, Ahsoka keeping him close by the back of his head and he was holding onto one of her lekku, stroking it with his thumb, making her shiver and moan.

"Where did you learn that?" Ahsoka asled breathlessly as they parted, her lekku getting darker as he continued to stroke it, brushinh his lips againdt her montrals and gently nipping at the tip. "I watched the Galactic Marines, how they touched you and how you reacted." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Oh, Sinker." Ahsoka found clasps from his armor and he helped her take it off, pulling back and shrugging off his upper armor before kissing her again, snaking his hand under her shirt, fondling her breast.

Ahsoka pulled her shirt over her head, pulling Sinker onto the bed, trying to get the rest of his armor off and he pulled back kick his boots off, throwing his crotch armor off, leaving his blacks on. "Please, Sinker." She took his hand and made him cup her womanhood trough her clothes. "Please."

"Who Am I to deny a pleading beauty like you?"

* * *

_Wolffe saw._

He rubbed the back off his neck as he watched from the balcony as Ahsoka hugged Sinker from behind and then taking a seat next to him, ordering a drink.

They were chatting and drinking and eventually, Sinker led Ahsoka onto the second floor, leading her into the first room that was unoccupied.

"Commander, are you alright?" One of his men asked, gently nudging him to get his attention. "Yeah, just thinking." Wolffe took a big gulp of his beer to clear his head, not trying to think about how his cock strained against his crotch armor.

"Boost?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"A word. Alone." 

Wolffe got up and led Boost into a secluded area. "What does Sinker want with Commander Tano?" 

"I dunno."

"Boost."

Shifting uncomfortably, Boost opened his mouth a few times to say something but instead, blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, Commander."

Wolffe sighed and went down from the balcony and onto the second floor.

He wanted to knock on the door but paused when he heard the sounds, the moans and gasps, the skin on skin sound and Wolffe got harder. He wanted to bolt but he knew that would look suspicious so he opted to go slowly as if nothing happened to the toilet and locked himself in a stall, freezing his aching cock.

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he started to slowly stroke himself.

* * *

Sinker was drilling his cock into Ahsoka who was sitting on top of him, moaning and arching her back, yelping when he slapped her ass.Their bodies were slick with sweat and glistening, the pleasure too much. 

"Oh, Sinker, Sinker, Sinker!" Ahsoka chanted his name over and over again, making him groan as he squeezed her butt, going faster, harder.

He flipped them over, making Ahsoka gasp. Grinning down at her, he hooked her legs on his shoulders and curled his legs under him and planted his hands on either side of her head and rolled his hips, their faces twisting in pleasure.

She crossed her legs over his hips, keeping him close as he fucked her slow and deep, running her nails over his back, making him shiver.

Picking up the pace, they started to moan again, both of their thighs sticky with sweat and Ahsoka's wetness, the pleasure building up again.

"Oh, Ahsoka, I'm gonna.... I'm gonna come." Sinker groaned as he pistoned his hips in and out of her. "Me too-o." Ahsoka moaned out, scratching his back as she arched her back. 

"In me, I want to feel it in me!" 

Ahsoka pulled him close, kissing him as intense pleasure made her writhe underneath him, clenching around his cock and he ground out, spilling himself inside of him.

They panted as he pulled away from her, Ahsoka laying there, boneless, Sinker shifted to she side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Ahsoka looked at him and smiled and he grinned at her, gaining some strenght, he pulled his limp and spent cock out of her, making her moan lowly.

* * *

Wolffe couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he stained his hand, his legs quivering as he gave his oversensitive cock a few tugs before breathing out in relief and letting it go.

He immediately cursed himself for it, for falling for it again.

Groaning, he tucked himself in and walked out of the stall and washed his hand.

This will be a very long night.


End file.
